


Plaster

by icecreamlism



Series: Symbrock Dailylife [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamlism/pseuds/icecreamlism
Summary: เวน่อมลองแกล้งเอ็ดดี้แต่ได้เรียนรู้อะไรบางอย่าง (?)





	Plaster

**Author's Note:**

> .... กามอีกแล้วง่ะ ฮื่อ

 

"โอ๊ย!"

 

**_“เป็นอะไรของนาย”_ **

 

มันเป็นเช้าที่ไม่ดีเท่าไหร่ เอ็ดดี้ขมวดคิ้ว แต่น้ำตาปริ่มกับความเจ็บ น่าอายชะมัด ... เขาเกลียดเวน่อม !

 

"มันความผิดนายนั่นแหละ !" เอ็ดดี้ว่า มองค้อนซิมไบโอตที่เอียงคอมองอยู่ข้าง ๆ

 

**_“ทำไม”_ **

 

คนถูกถามหน้าแดงก่ำ ตอบอ้อมแอ้ม "ก็ .. ก็เมื่อคืนเราทำแบบนั้นกันใช่มะ .."

 

เวน่อมเผยรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์เมื่ออีกฝ่ายพูดประเด็นนี้ขึ้นมา **_“อ่าฮะ แล้ว?”_**

 

"แล้ว..โอ๊ย คือมันแบบ นาย นายดึงหัวนมฉันแรงไปว่ะ มันก็เลย .. เจ็บจนใส่เสื้อไม่ได้ ...."

 

ชายหนุ่มหันหน้าไปทางอื่น อายจนอยากจะมุดแผ่นดินหนี เวน่อมแสยะยิ้มทันทีที่เขาพูดจบประโยค

 

_**“โทษที เมื่อคืนมันส์มือไปหน่อย”**_ สิ่งมีชีวิตต่างดาวหัวเราะ เอ่ยขอโทษแต่น้ำเสียงฟังดูสนุกมากกว่า **_“นายใช้ฉันเป็นพลาสเตอร์ได้นะ มันใช้ได้ใช่ไหม? เคยเห็นในรายการทีวี”_**

 

"นายไปดูรายการที่ไหนมา— อ๊ะ!" ของเหลวสีดำยืดออกจากหน้าอกเอ็ดดี้ ปกคลุมยอดอกบวมแดงทั้งสองข้างของเขา เอ็ดดี้เม้มปากแน่น อุณหภูมิเย็น ๆ ของมันทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้น แต่เพราะเวน่อมเอาแต่ขยับไปมาอยู่ไม่สุข มันก็เลยกลายเป็นว่าทำให้เอ็ดดี้เผลอครางเสียงกระเส่าออกมาแทน

 

"อ..อ๊า..!" ชายหนุ่มรีบตะครุบปากตัวเอง ใบหน้าที่แดงอยู่แล้วแดงขึ้นกว่าเดิมอีกเมื่อรู้ตัวว่าตกเป็นเหยื่อให้เวน่อมแกล้งอีกแล้ว "เวน่อม..ย..หยุดนะ"

 

_**“ไหน เมื่อกี้เสียงนายรู้สึกดีขึ้นแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ..?”**_ เวน่อมเอียงคอถาม _**“อีกหน่อยน่า เดี๋ยวนายก็รู้สึกดีขึ้นเอง”**_

 

ถึงแม้เจ้าซิมไบโอตที่สิงร่างอยู่จะกระซิบบอกแบบนั้น แต่เอ็ดดี้รู้สึกเหมือนเขาจะตายให้กับความเสียวซ่านนี่ให้ได้ ปกติตรงนั้นมันก็อ่อนไหวอยู่แล้ว ยิ่งตอนนี้มันบวมก็ยิ่งทำให้ไวต่อความรู้สึก เอ็ดดี้พยายามกลั้นเสียงคราง แต่มันก็ไม่ได้ทำให้อารมณ์คุกรุ่นของเขาดับลง 

 

แน่ล่ะ มีหรือที่สิ่งที่เชื่อมต่อความรู้สึกกันอยู่จะไม่สังเกต เวน่อมแสร้งมองต่ำ ยังไม่ละมือ..หรือซักส่วนหนึ่งออกจากหน้าอกของเอ็ดดี้ **_“เฮ้ นายแข็งขึ้นมาอีกแล้ว อยากขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอที่รัก?”_**

 

"ฉันเกลียดแก.." เอ็ดดี้บอกเสียงเบาหวิว ความหมายแท้จริงคือตรงกันข้าม ริมฝีปากน่าจูบนั่นถูกขบเม้มโดยเจ้าตัวเองจนมันแดงไปอีกที่แล้ว ลมหายใจขาดห้วงเมื่อเวน่อมล้วงลงไปในกางเกงของเขา แตะส่วนปลายเบา ๆ ก่อนที่จะดึงกางเกงลงมา ปล่อยให้มันเด้งท้าอากาศยามเช้า

 

**_“ให้ตายสิเอ็ดดี้ ทำไมนายถึงได้น่ากินขนาดนี้”_** เอเลี่ยนสีดำยิ่งเพิ่มแรงหมุนวนที่ยอดอกเป็นการกลั่นแกล้ง

 

"อึก..เว..เวน่อม ไม่เอา พอแล้ว มันเสีย..ว..ฮึก"

 

เรียวขาของคนถูกแกล้งสั่นไปหมด เวน่อมยึดมันติดเอาไว้กับเคาท์เตอร์ครัว ไม่งั้นตอนนี้เอ็ดดี้ลงไปกองกับพื้นแล้ว

 

**_"อา นายเสียวฉันก็เสียว"_** เวน่อมตอบรับ **_“ฉันอยากรู้จัง.. นายเสร็จได้ไหมนะถ้าฉันเล่นกับแค่หน้าอกนายอย่างเดียว?”_**

 

ความอยากรู้ของซิมไบโอตไม่มีที่สิ้นสุด เขาพยายามอ่านความจำคนตรงหน้า หยิบสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายใช้กับผู้หญิงมาทำบ้าง ลิ้นชื้นตวัดเกี่ยวรอบยอดอก บางครั้งก็ออกแรงกดพอดิบพอดี ปลุกอารมณ์นักข่าวหนุ่มจนแทบคลั่ง เอ็ดดี้ครางอือเมื่อถูกของเหลวสีเข้มมัดมือของเขาไพล่หลัง นอกจากมันจะเผยให้เวน่อมเล่นกับอกของเขาง่ายขึ้นแล้ว มันยังทำให้เขาใช้มือสำเร็จความใคร่ด้านล่างไม่ได้ด้วย

 

_**“ดื้อ อย่าขี้โกงสิ”** _

 

_ไอ้บ้า!_ เอ็ดดี้คิดในใจ "ฮื่อ ไอ้ปรสิ— อ๊า! อ๊ะ..!" เขากระตุกเฮือกเมื่อถูกตวัดลิ้นผ่านจุดบวมแดงนั่นอีกครั้ง มันกระตุ้นได้ดีจนน้ำที่ปริ่มส่วนปลายหยดลงพื้นอยู่เรื่อย ๆ ด้วยตวามต้องการ

 

_**“ตอนนี้หน้านายยั่วมากเลยรู้ปะ แค่เห็นก็เสียวจะแย่แล้ว”** _

 

คำพูดพวกนั้นทำให้เอ็ดดี้อายจนไม่รู้จะอายยังไง เวน่อมไปเรียนรู้คำพูดพวกนี้มาจากไหนกันเนี่ย

 

"อ..อ๊ะ ฟัค..อ่า เวน่อม..ได้โปรด ถ้านายเลียแบบนั้- อึก ฉัน ฉัน–.."

 

รู้สึกดีเป็นบ้า รู้สึกดีจะตายอยู่แล้ว เวน่อมปลดล็อคสิ่งที่เอ็ดดี่ไม่เคยรู้ว่าชอบ และตอนนี้เขากำลังจะเสร็จเพียงแค่เพราะเวน่อมกำลังบีบและเลียหัวนมของเขา—

 

เวน่อมยิ้มรับ รู้ความคิดเขาอีกแล้ว **_“ปล่อยออกมาเลยที่รัก..ฉันอยากได้มื้อเช้าแล้ว”_**

 

"อื้ออ เวน่อม ฉันจะเสร็— อึ้ก!"

 

เอ็ดดี้กระตุกสั่นตอนที่ร่างกายปลดปล่อยสิ่งที่อัดแน่นอยู่ด้านในออกมา เขาหลับตาปี๋ น้ำตาหยดแหมะ ๆ จากความรู้สึกดีทุกแบบที่ได้รับ มันดียิ่งกว่าตอนเขาช่วยตัวเองครั้งไหน ๆ จนไม่อยากยอมรับว่าตัวเองมีมุมโรคจิตแบบนี้ด้วย

 

_**“แต่ฉันชอบมุมโรคจิตของนายนะ น่ารักเป็นบ้า ร่างกายนายดีเว่อร์จริง ๆ ด้วย แถมอร่อยเหมือนเดิม..”** _

 

"..หุบปาก" เอ็ดดี้ตอบพลางหอบแฮ่ก ช้อนตามองอย่างอาย ๆ ก่อนจะล้มลงไปในอ้อมแขนของเวน่อมด้วยความเหนื่อยอ่อน

 

_**“ฉันชอบจริง ๆ นะ เป็นนายจะแบบไหนก็ชอบทั้งนั้น”**_ เวน่อมกระซิบ **_“นายต้องเหนื่อยมากแหง ไปนอนต่อเถอะเด็กดี...เดี๋ยวฉันปลุก”_**

 

"งืม..."

 

ร่างของเวน่อมที่อุ้มเอ็ดดี้เอาไว้เคลื่อนกลับไปที่เตียง วางคนในอ้อมแขนไว้อย่างนุ่มนวลก่อนจะแต่งตัวให้เรียบร้อย เอ็ดดี้ผล็อยหลับไปแล้ว แต่ก็นะ ดูเหมือนเวน่อมจะเล่นสนุกไปหน่อย

 

**_“ถ้านายชอบ ต่อไปฉันจะทำแบบนั้นบ่อย ๆ เลยนะ เอ็ดดี้..♡”_ **

 

บางทีเขาอาจจะค้นพบความชอบอย่างอื่นของเอ็ดดี้ บร็อคอีกก็ได้ ...อา แค่คิดก็สนุกแล้วล่ะ 

 


End file.
